


Silver Screen, Broken Mirror

by ArtemisRayne



Series: May Look at a King - A Newsies Felisian AU [28]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Felisian, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats The Movie, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Felisian, Felisian!Jack, M/M, Minority Representation, Past Child Abuse, Racial Misrepresentation, Racial Tension, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRayne/pseuds/ArtemisRayne
Summary: "Seriously, that's just straight offensive, ya know?"There's a new film being advertised all over the place, a big-budget musical that is precisely the sort of thing Jack normally loves, except for one huge, deplorable detail.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: May Look at a King - A Newsies Felisian AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1070205
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Silver Screen, Broken Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> What? Did Artie really just post _twice_ in the same day?
> 
> I know this is a ridiculous bit of crack, but the idea hit and wouldn't let go and then somehow morphed into something much deeper. 
> 
> Note: this is in no way meant to be a criticism of ALW's work. I have very blatantly morphed something that exists into this fictional universe for the purpose of reflecting on racial representation in the media. 
> 
> There is, however, definitely some criticism about the artistic choices taken in the new film adaption. Seriously, with the incredible things we can achieve with CG nowadays, the cats in the original VHS recording look more realistic than the creepy, digital furries of today. WTF.

"Seriously, that's just straight offensive, ya know?"

Davey glances up from his textbook curiously. Jack is sprawled across the sofa, and he's currently shooting an annoyed glance at the television. Bemused, Davey looks over at the screen, and comprehension immediately sets in when he sees the commercial that's playing. Galavanting across the screen is a parade of anthropomorphic cats, the faces of the actors mutated by computers to put human features on furred faces. 

With a huff, Jack flicks his tail and jams the mute button on the remote, cutting the sound off mid-song. "I don't care what them fellas say," he grumbles. "I know they're sayin' it don't count 'cause they're s'posed to be real cats, but I ain't buyin' it. Ya blend people and cats, and then tell me they ain't tryna say somethin' 'bout felisians." 

On the screen, one of the actors licks their digitized fur, and Davey grimaces. "It's definitely tactless," he agrees. 

The musical has always been a controversial piece, and people are sharply divided on it. As the screenwriter constantly insists, _Cats_ is in no way related to felisians. The musical is about actual felines, a cast of cat characters that are just being played by humans. In another world, it might've been okay. 

In a world with an actual population of people that are humans with cat-like features, it's questionably racist. 

"Merry fuckin' Christmas to all the felisians in the world, huh?" Jack grouses. "Here, ya wanted to be included? Now ya got a whole musical where they gotcha wearin' collars and lickin' your fuckin' balls like good kitties. S'disgustin'." 

Pushing aside his homework, Davey climbs off the bed and crosses over to crouch by the sofa. Jack's whole body is a tense line, ears folded flat to his scalp and lips twisted into a sneer that bares his canines. Davey tugs the remote out of Jack's hand and promptly shuts the television off. "If it makes you feel better, I heard the critics are absolutely shredding it," Davey offers lightly. 

The felisian snorts, his tail thumping against the back of the sofa. "Good." Davey nudges him, and Jack moves long enough for Davey to take a spot on the couch. As soon as Davey's sitting, Jack stretches back out and pillows his head on Davey's lap. "Ya know it's stupid shows like that that make folks think the sorta shit they do 'bout people like me," the felisian growls.

Davey winces and cards a hand through Jack's hair. "Those things are not felisians, Jack. They're not like you. Anyone who's dumb enough to confuse someone as sexy as you with those hideous CG nightmares is clearly blind," Davey says firmly. 

Jack manages a small smile at the joke, but his ears flit distractedly before flattening tight to his skull again. "People see that shit and see me, and it's the same thing to them," he says. "I mean, ya know how folks are already. 'Oh, he got ears and a tail, what a good kitty.' Shit like this just makes it worse. And ya already don't get to see folks like me in movies much anyway, 'cept as jokes, and then ya get that fuckin' actress just doin' it like it's nothin'." It's still a massive point of contention and controversy that an actual felisian actress was cast in the musical. Felisian rights' groups all over, already protesting the movie, were outraged by what they saw as a betrayal by their own kind.

"It's a pretty shitty way of promoting inclusion," says Davey. Filmmakers pitched it as showing that the musical could be enjoyed by all since even a felisian could be involved. Davey's not fooled by the token effort, and most others weren't either. "You've gotta wonder what she was thinking when she auditioned. Like, why'd she think it'd be a good idea?"

Shifting restlessly, Jack nudges his head closer to Davey's stomach and makes an irritated noise. Davey combs Jack's hair soothingly and takes his hand with the other. Usually, Jack isn't so sensitive to these sorts of things, more than capable of shrugging these things off with his typical jokes and bravado. This year's been hard on Jack, though, painful memories dragged abruptly into the light and not leaving quite so easily. 

Felisianism is something that Jack struggles with daily, no matter how he tries to hide it. A cruel and abusive father raised and brainwashed him into thinking that being felisian is shameful; that the only way he could be worth anything would be to repress every felisian instinct and behave as "human-ly" as possible. Anything remotely cat-like was a sin to be punished. 

It's a mentality that's taken a long time to break. Jack's gotten better since being taken in by his foster mother, Medda, and even more in the last year or so. It's been incredible watching Jack overcome his past and start to accept his felisianism. To see Jack finally let himself feel more comfortable with the parts of himself that he's always tried to mask. 

Then Jack was forced to face his father again for the first time since going into state custody, and it left an enormous crack in all of that carefully built self-esteem. 

Davey exhales and brushes his thumb over Jack's knuckles. Normally when he's trying to help Jack relax, Davey'll massage the juncture of his ears and skull. Right now, Davey's worried that bringing attention to one of his distinctly felisian features will only make him feel worse. 

"Jacky, I know you like musicals, but I think that's one we should skip," Davey says, aiming for levity. Jack tends to respond better if Davey doesn't make a big deal of things like this. 

Like Davey'd hoped, that manages to pull a snort from the felisian. "Yeah, m'okay with that," he agrees. "Even if I weren't felisian, looks kinda shit." 

"I've seen better CG in made-for-tv movies," says Davey decisively. "Hell, that _Cat in the Hat_ movie looked more realistic. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have nightmares about it. And I'm a little haunted by the fact the Judy-Dench-cat wears a _fur coat_. That's some horror movie shit right there."

"How'd they trick all them real famous folks into doin' that?" Jack muses, nose wrinkled. "Like, how'd no one walk in and take one look at that and just nope the fuck outta there?" Davey dissolves into giggles, and Jack echoes his smile. The felisian tips his head until Davey's hand bumps against his ear. Grinning, Davey obligingly scratches the base of the large, triangular ear, and Jack unwinds lazily. 

From the end of the sofa, draped over Jack's ankle, their kitten Lucy chirrups and bats at his foot. "Ya know, you should be offended too," Jack tells the cat. "Those are some ugly ass cats in that movie. Don't exactly make your species look that good neither." With a long yawn, Lucy gets up and climbs up Jack to lay down on his stomach instead. Jack huffs an amused noise and grabs the end of her tail, poking her in the nose with it until she grabs it between her paws and starts licking it.

Davey smiles fondly at the sight. "You gonna be okay, Jacky?"

The felisian hums. "M'fine, babe. S'just a stupid movie." He lets out a long breath and leans into Davey more. "Sorry, didn't mean to get so worked up." 

"It's fine, I know how passionate you are about musical theatre." 

Jack barks a laugh, glancing up at Davey with a playful smirk on his lips. "Blame my ma," he responds cheekily. "Ya grow up with a Broadway actress, ya get high-standards." The felisian yawns and nuzzles Davey's stomach lightly. "Hmm, sorry, should letcha get back to your homework." 

Frowning, Davey glances from Jack to his textbooks on the bed. "Eh, I'm too tired to study more today," he counters. 

"Yeah, right, Dave. Youse never too tired to study," Jack says skeptically, smirking. "'Specially not with finals next week." His ears ease up, and he noses Davey again. "S'okay, babe, ya don't gotta babysit me." 

Davey shakes his head, rubbing small circles into the bundle of nerves below the felisian's ear. The faintest vibration kicks up in Jack's chest, resonating into the sofa cushions. "Yeah, well, someone keeps telling me I need to learn to take a break on occasion, remember?" Davey says. Jack grins, pleased. "C'mon, why don't we watch something that _doesn't_ defile an entire race of people?" Davey says with a laugh. Considering for a moment, Davey adds, "Actually, you know what we haven't watched in a while?" 

Jack looks up at him and chuckles. "Now I know youse just tryna be sweet to me," he teases. 

"No, last time we made it up to that episode with the serial killer obsessed with fairy tales," says Davey earnestly. "That's my favorite one." Without giving Jack another chance to argue, Davey reaches out to grab the remote from the coffee table and flicks the tv back on. The awful commercial is long over, and Davey turns on Netflix. There, at the top of their 'continue watching' list, is Jack's favorite tv series, a modern-day remake of Sherlock Holmes called _Baker Street._ (And it doesn't hurt that the show has a felisian actor in one of the lead roles, a far better example of minority representation than most shows.)

"Hey, Dave," Jack says a few minutes into the episode. "Know what we should do? Day that movie comes out, we should just binge-watch a shit ton of movies about dogs instead. Ya know, like in protest and all." 

Davey laughs, and when he gestures, Jack obligingly pushes up on his elbows so Davey can kiss him. "It's a date."


End file.
